World's Strongest Tag Determination League
The , more commonly known in the West as the Real World Tag League, is an annual tag team tournament held by All Japan Pro Wrestling since 1977, usually run on the first weeks of December. The first tournament was actually called the Open Tag League, but it was renamed to its present name the following year. The tournament is held under round-robin rules, with 2 points for a win, 1 for a draw and 0 for a loss; in earlier tournaments, only a time limit draw would provide the one point, with other methods (such as double disqualifications and double countouts) providing nothing for either team. The name "Real World Tag League" was a mistranslation by AJPW promoter Giant Baba; "saikyō" in Japanese means "strongest," not "real", but Baba used Engrish for promotional material. Between 1988 and 1994, the World Tag Team Championship was annually vacated in time for the tournament, which would be used to determine the new champions. The rule was reinstated for the 2012 tournament, but was again ignored the following year, but was reinstated in 2014. In 2000 and 2015 the vacancy was determined by separate post-tournament playoffs between the 2nd and 3rd places. Hiroyoshi Tenzan and Satoshi Kojima are the only team to win both the World's Strongest Tag Determination League and its counterpart in New Japan Pro Wrestling, the G1 Tag League, as well as the only team to win both tournaments in the same year (2008). List of Winners 1977 The 1977 Tag League, featuring 9 teams, was held from December 2 to December 15. 1978 The 1978 Tag League, featuring 6 teams, was held from December 1 to December 15. Abdullah the Butcher used both The Sheik and Tor Kamata as partners. 1979 The 1979 Tag League, featuring 7 teams, was held from November 30 to December 13. 1980 The 1980 Tag League, featuring 7 teams, was held from November 28 to December 11. 1981 The 1981 Tag League, featuring 9 teams, was held from November 27 to December 13. 1982 The 1982 Tag League, featuring 7 teams, was held from November 26 to December 13. 1983 The 1983 Tag League, featuring 8 teams, was held from November 25 to December 12. 1984 The 1984 Tag League, featuring 8 teams, was held from November 22 to December 12. 1985 The 1985 Tag League, featuring 8 teams, was held from November 23 to December 12. 1986 The 1986 Tag League, featuring 9 teams, was held from November 22 to December 12. 1987 The 1987 Tag League, featuring 12 teams, was held from November 21 to December 11. 1988 The 1988 Tag League, featuring 11 teams, was held from November 19 to December 16. It was also to decide the vacant World Tag Team Championship. 1989 The 1989 Tag League, featuring 10 teams, was held from November 17 to December 6. It was also to decide the vacant World Tag Team Championship. 1990 The 1990 Tag League, featuring 12 teams, was held from November 15 to December 7. It was also to decide the vacant World Tag Team Championship. 1991 The 1991 Tag League, featuring 13 teams, was held from November 16 to December 6. It was also to decide the vacant World Tag Team Championship. 1992 The 1992 Tag League, featuring 11 teams, was held from November 14 to December 4. It was also to decide the vacant World Tag Team Championship. 1993 The 1993 Tag League, featuring 8 teams, was held from November 13 to December 2. It was also to decide the vacant World Tag Team Championship. Giant Baba replaced Ted Dibiase as Stan Hansen's partner after one match due to injury. 1Hansen and Ted Dibiase originally defeated Slinger & Smothers in 7:11; however, when Baba replaced Dibiase, the teams wrestled a rematch. 1994 The 1994 Tag League, featuring 10 teams, was held from November 19 to December 10. It was also to decide the vacant World Tag Team Championship. 1995 The 1995 Tag League, featuring 10 teams, was held from November 18 to December 9. 1996 The 1996 Tag League, featuring 7 teams, was held from November 16 to December 6. In an alteration of previous years, each team faced each other twice during the group stage. 1997 The 1997 Tag League, featuring 10 teams, was held from November 15 to December 5. 1998 The 1998 Tag League, featuring 8 teams, was held from November 14 to December 5. 1999 The 1999 Tag League, featuring 8 teams, was held from November 13 to December 3. 2000 The 2000 Tag League, featuring 8 teams, was held from November 19 to December 9. Due to a four-way tie for first place, the four teams were placed into a semifinals instead of the traditional one-match final. 2001 The 2001 Tag League, featuring 8 teams, was held from November 24 to December 7. As with the previous year, the top four teams faced off in the semifinals as a result of a four-way tie. 2002 The 2002 Tag League, featuring 8 teams, was held from November 23 to December 6. 2003 The 2003 Tag League, featuring 7 teams, was held from November 22 to December 2. 2004 The 2004 Tag League was held from November 21 to December 1. It was the first to utilize a multi-block system, featuring 10 teams in two blocks, with the winners of each block facing each other in the final. 2005 The 2005 Tag League, featuring 10 teams in two blocks, was held from November 20 to December 5. 2006 The 2006 Tag League, featuring 7 teams, was held from November 19 to December 2. 2007 The 2007 Tag League featured 8 teams and was held from November 23 to December 9. 2008 The 2008 league was held from November 22 to December 8 and featured 8 teams. 2009 The 2009 Tag League, featuring 9 teams, was held from November 23 to December 6. 2010 The 2010 Tag League, featuring 9 teams, was held from November 20 to December 7. 2011 The 2011 Tag League, featuring 9 teams, was held from November 19 to December 4. 2012 The 2012 Tag League was held from November 17 to November 30. It was only the second to utilize a multi-block system, featuring 10 teams in two blocks, with the winners of each block facing each other in the final, contested for the vacant World Tag Team Championship. KENSO and The Great Sasuke were forced to pull out of the tournament and forfeit all of their matches, after Sasuke suffered a shoulder injury. 2013 The 2013 Tag League, featuring 8 teams, will be held from November 30 to December 8. Bambi Killer was originally scheduled to take part in the tournament, but was forced to pull out due to a neck injury and was replaced by KENSO. 2014 The 2014 Tag League, featuring 8 teams, took place from November 16 to December 6. Atsushi Aoki and Hikaru Sato earned a spot in the tournament by winning the 2014 Jr. Tag Battle of Glory in October. The tournament was contested for the World Tag Team Championship, which Jun Akiyama and Takao Omori vacated on October 23 in time for the tournament. 2015 The 2015 World's Strongest Tag Determination League took place from November 23 to December 6. 2016 The 2016 edition of the World Strongest Tag Determination League took place from December 3 through December 18. 2017 The 2017 edition of the World Strongest Tag Determination League, featured 10 teams in a single block, took place from November 19 to December 17. Originally Daisuke Sekimoto and Yuji Okabayashi were scheduled to take part of the tournament. However, Okabyashi was forced to pull out due to a shoulder injury. Their spots were filed by Daichi Hashimoto and Hideyoshi Kamitani who defeated Sekimoto and Takuya Nomura to earn a spot in the tournament. Gallery |-| Gallery= WSTDLtrophy.jpg|World's Strongest Tag Determination League trophy |-| Winners= BSWSTDL.jpg|Bruiser Brody and Jimmy Snuka BSTag.jpg|Bruiser Brody and Stan Hansen Dibihansen.jpg|Ted DiBiase and Stan Hansen GordyHansen.jpg|Terry Gordy and Stan Hansen gordywiliams.jpg|Terry Gordy and Steve Williams misawakawada.jpg|Toshiaki Kawada and Mitsuharu Misawa misawakobashi.jpg|Kenta Kobashi and Mitsuharu Misawa tauekawadawstdl.jpg|Toshiaki Kawada and Akira Taue burning1wtt.jpg|Jun Akiyama and Kenta Kobashi Keamutoh.jpg|Keiji Mutoh and Taiyo Kea hayakoji.jpg|Satoshi Kojima and Kaz Hayashi KeaJamalWSTDL.jpg|Jamal and Taiyo Kea DudleyTagLeague.jpg|Bubba Ray & D–Von TenCozyWSTDL.jpg|Satoshi Kojima and Hiroyoshi Tenzan DoeringMutohTagLeague.jpg|Keiji Mutoh and Joe Doering funakimutoh.jpg|Masakatsu Funaki and Keiji Mutoh VoodooKK.jpg|KENSO and Kono KSWSTDL.jpg|KAI and Seiya Sanada WildTagLeague.jpg|Manabu Soya and Takao Omori Evolution Tag League.jpg|Suwama and Joe Doering WildBurinWSTDL.jpg|Jun Akiyama and Takao Omori SuwamaMiyaharaWSTDL.jpg|Kento Miyahara and Suwama References Category:Events Category:Tournaments Category:AJPW Events